


Word of the Wise

by hotspaceweirdo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Trans!John, ace!roger, acearo!roger, bi!veronica, fem!jim hutton, non smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotspaceweirdo/pseuds/hotspaceweirdo
Summary: so uh,, its a hogwarts au,,, and johns celebratin gettin his hogwarts letter with his family but then it goes to shit so,,,
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Word of the Wise

**Author's Note:**

> stan trans deaky and follow deakysrog on twitter its my qpp sarah and she posts lots of cool stuff

The sun had not yet set on the quiet English village; the birds were still singing, some people were still walking their dogs under the warm orange sky and a family were going out for dinner. There were a few trees that swayed in the light summer breeze that had come in late July.

If you were to move into this little village, and had no idea of the wizarding world, you would have absolutely no idea why owls would show up at number 3, Pimento Drive, with little bits of paper on their legs, or why sometimes you would hear this loud bang like a car back-firing, but since (hypothetically) you’re a Muggle, you wouldn’t think much of it.

Of course, Muggles never think of it when there are wizards right under their noses.

Today at Pimento Drive, a lovely Tawny owl had flown to number 3, and this time it had an envelope with a wax stamp of a crest with a badger, a snake, an eagle and a lion. This letter was a cause for celebration in the house, which is where our story begins.

There was a lot of food at the dinner table, the plates floating to whoever wanted whatever was on them as John’s father told tales of his own Hogwarts experiences which caused giggles from his son as they all ate. It was a lovely evening.

After a while his dad began to explain a little bit more about Hogwarts, since John was actually going to the school and his knowledge of it was very limited.

“So there are four houses,” He began, “Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You’re most likely to get put in Hufflepuff since I was in that one, but anything can happen really. I guess it just depends on your personality. But your house doesn’t define you,” John's father took a bite from a sausage roll and ate it before his son piped up.

“Dad…?” He said quietly.

His father looked over at the small boy “Mhm?” He said with a mellow and kind tone. 

“O-on the letter… i-it had Joanna on it… so i was going to ask if y-you could send a letter to the headmaster about changing it?“(John's mother pursed her lips, but didn't say anything on the matter)

The dark haired man raised his eyebrows, looking surprised about something. He swallowed the bite he took out of the sausage roll and smiled gently.

“Of course, kiddo. I didn't know it had that on there…” He said before lowering his voice. “I thought Dumbledore would somehow know about it..” 

After that the family continued to eat until they all were rather full, and John's father took his wand out from his trouser pocket and waved it around before all the food placed itself back in the cupboards. 

“So!” John's father said brightly. “Who’s up for some chess?”

The boy beamed and jumped down from the table; wizards chess, in his opinion, was the coolest thing about the wizarding world. He loved the fact that you could simply tell the pieces what to do, and that when you take a piece they get knocked to the ground in a pretty violent manner. It was probably John’s favourite game of all time.

So John’s father got out the box of chess pieces and the board and set them on the little coffee table by the sofa and set it all up; John using white, his father black. 

As the young boy made the first move, the sound of rushing water could be heard from the kitchen and John's father rolled his eyes and whipped his wand out, pointed it at the doorway to the kitchen and waved it, and John knew it did something because it made his mother yelp before he heard her footsteps return to the living room. The two looked up at the young woman at the doorway, her arms folded and her expression sour.

“How many times have I told you to warn me when you do stuff like that?” She snapped at her husband, who had a very sheepish look on his face. 

“Sorry, dear…” He said quietly before hearing his son's almost silent command to the little chess pieces and turning back to see what the small boy had done. His wife glared at the back of her husband's head and went upstairs to her bedroom. After all, the dishes were going to wash themselves.

About half an hour passed, and John and his father were still going at it. There have been a few pieces taken from both sides (and by taken I mean beaten the shit out of) and the young boy was only a few moves away from a checkmate. But it was his fathers turn, so the game was not won yet. 

There the two sat, John’s elbows on his legs and his hands up in his hair as he played with his pointed ears (his father was half-elf so he inherited some of his elf blood) and his father sat opposite, rubbing his chin in thought. But before John's father could make a move, there was a knock on the door.

“I'll get it.” His father said as he stood up to leave the room, and John sat there wondering who it could be. Hopefully it was someone who would perceive him as a boy. Or maybe it was one of his father's relatives, who weren’t religious crazy Muggles who always thought they were right about everything, including who he was. At least his mother was less fanatic about it all, but she still referred to him as her daughter if John's father wasn’t around, which was probably the boys least favourite feeling in the world. It gave him a horrible feeling in his chest as if a happiness balloon was deflating inside of him. 

However after a short while John had decided that whoever the visitor was, they didn’t seem very friendly, because there was a lot of shouting in the hallway. He couldn’t make it out, but it sounded like someone called his father a “filthy blood traitor”, which didn’t sound like a polite thing to say, so the small brunette stood up and went to go see if everything was okay. 

It wasn't.

His father was pinned against the wall with a wand against his neck. The man that had him pinned against the wall had a mask to cover his face, but John could see his dirty blonde hair. However he could also see the danger his father was in.

“Get away from him.” John said, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. He was scared, but needed to help his father, somehow. 

The blonde man looked over at John and chuckled. “Fuck off if you know what’s good for you, you half-blood brat.” He snapped.

“Now now, there’s no need for insults.” John's father said calmly, and the man thrust the wand into his neck deeper than before. In a panic the small boy ran at the man and attempted to tackle him, but he was so small and skinny it didn’t do much, if anything. The man didn’t even look at John as he kicked him away, he just stared at his father as the boy became a heap on the ground.

Then it happened. 

As John got back up to have another go, the man, still staring at his father, said the worst curse imaginable, and the boy knew it was.

“Avada Kedavra!”

There was a blinding green light and a loud bang. The man was gone, which explained the bang, but as John, not wanting to believe it, looked down the hallway and saw his father slumped against the wall, his eyes wide open, but there was no life in them, and John now realised that it was all true.

His father was dead.


End file.
